Orion
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: When the Primes were destroyed a single child was sent forward in time in order to survive the collapse. evolved far beyond his species the child fights to defeat criminals within his city of Chicago. And his name is Orion Pax. If you recognise something then I don't own it.


**And we start a new take on transformers. Much like with animated or beast wars do not expect the iconic Peter Cullen esqe Optimus Prime from our hero, Orion nelson/ Orion Pax. We will be seeing a completely different Autobot leader and a team of heroes who will be cybertronion but we are in a universe where the word 'Autobot' has yet to exist, but 'Decepticon' is all too familiar.**

 **Now the Autobots are different to their enemies. For reasons that will be explained in story Orion evolved far past the idea of Cybertronions as we know it. The decepticons will very much resemble their bayverse versions with a hint of Prime/IDW rolled in. By contrast, the Autobots will be a lot more organic. If you want to get the basic idea then picture Vision from Avengers Age of Ultron with grey 'skin' of varying shades and synthetic hair.**

 **Also the city and Archipelago University is the same as the background of the story** _ **Archipelago University**_ **. For more info read this excerpt from that story's prologue.**

20-30 years ago, back in the 80s and early 90s America had many cities with many large spaces between them. One such city was known as Chicago. However in 1993 there was suddenly an influx of cash and Chicago started on a record expansion. Down from Brandon Docks the city bloomed out, pushing itself outwards in all directions. By 2000 it covered most of Sothern Illinois as well as parts of several other states though by then the city ceased its enormous expansion. Being by far the largest city in the US and possibly the world, several times larger than London, Chicago became a mecca for industry including Queen Consolidated, locating itself in the Starling, section of the city, Wayne enterprises, located in the districts collectively known as Gotham, the Bluth company in what is known as new orange county, built on the shore of the lake that old Chicago, the loop, mad mile, parker square, Brandon docks and even the wards and Pawnee, were built on, notably old Chicago was still the political and economic centre of the city and the home of the Blume corporation, who had transformed the rapidly expanding city into a smart city using CtOS, a central operating system that controlled the entire city. Their test site, since abandoned and sold to an anonymous buyer, sat on an artificial island looking out over the nearby homeless encampment.

And soon it will not be the only artificial island in the area as Archipelago University will be opening tomorrow, 14th of September 2015. Though it was called a university, the campus was in fact an enormous educational establishment of all kinds. Built out in the large bay that the eastern side of the loop and mad mile sat over the facility sat on over 18 individual man made islands featuring buildings for elementary school right up to university **(elementary is the American equivalent of primary school right? The first school of a child's education)**.

 **Either way get ready for a new adventure with Orion Pax.**

 _ **Scene 1; opening raid.**_

It was late night in old Chicago **(if you are unaware old Chicago is the Watch_Dogs version of Chicago)** and all was not well at the Palin correctional facility car park. Despite how close to prison the car park was a group of criminals had arranged a deal for this location. The deal was between a Viceroy Lieutenant and a higher up Old Chicago South Club agent. Along with the rising Pawnee militia these were the 3 main gangs operating out of old Chicago with the Viceroys operating out of Rossi-Fremont in the wards, the Club running from the Merlaut hotel in the Mad Mile and the militia based in the upper half of a trailer park in Pawnee.

For the deal the Viceroy was arriving by car with 4 SUVs in backup while the Club man was already in the facility with a number of men patrolling the top 3 levels. The police would not have a hope of taking out the gangsters. They weren't the only ones who could though.

A shadowed figure crept up the ramp and pulled out his right arm, revealing that instead of his hand he had some kind of automatic mounting mechanism holding a spec ops 1911 silenced pistol. The figure aimed at a man leaning against the wall and he fired. A close up on the impact site reveals that instead of a bullet he had fired a miniature dart that injected the man with a blue neurotoxin.

He quickly continued on through the first floor taking out all the gangsters as he went. He then climbed up onto the stairwell. When he reached the second floor he entered a CCTV camera and started looking around the room, identifying the gangster's there including his target. After this he sprinted upstairs looking into his vision he pulled up a selection screen **(the Watch_Dogs weapons wheel, aside from some changes such as the lack of the progression/skill tree and the lack of a battery limit)**. Using to top slot he deselected the SO 1911 for a SO SMG-11, causing his had to transform into such. Running out onto the roof he free fired, knocking out the snipers that were on the roof. Switching back to the 1911 **(unless I say otherwise the 1911, SGM-11, Goblin AR and Vector.45ACP will be their spec ops versions)** he slipped back downstairs took cover behind some concrete bollards as he took out the remaining henchmen. The agent turned to see the figure.

"Oh S***!" he swore as he sprinted to his car, and was taken out by one well placed shot. However as the figure, still obscured due to the inactive lighting, turned to leave he heard a sound, the agent's phone. Grabbing it he looked at the text that had arrived. 'ETA 25 seconds.' The message had arrived 10 seconds ago.

"Damnit." He cursed as he ran down the stairs to find a large sci-fi looking red and blue truck **(the alt mode of the IDW Optimus/Orion that resembles the War Within design)** and ran over to it as the Viceroys arrived. Leaping in the figure took off with the viceroy in pursuit while the cockpit was engulfed in a bright light. The truck drove across the bridges and out into northern Parker square before taking the road over to Pawnee but when it drove over to the construction site for the new bridge near the highway it didn't turn and plummeted off the bridge, though it seemed to break apart and change shape as it hit the water. The gangsters couldn't pause to search though because the police had engaged.

* * *

The Bunker was the codename of Blume's former CtOS test site before it was abandoned and sold online. Currently it was to location of quite a site, a towering red and blue robotic figure with pieces that resembled the truck that had plummeted off the Pawnee bridge **(the robot mode of above design)** climbing out of the water and walking next to the large industrial building. The figure appeared to have no face, instead wearing a blue helmet with a black full face visor with a visible HUD on it **(Arkham Knight's helmet in blue)**. Then the figure's panels started to shift again as the camera paned a way to show the shifting Shadow. When it looked back the figure had changed. It now had a windscreen for a chest and the corner's of the bonnet of a pickup on its shoulders **(for Orion's earth mode think of Prime/Arms Micron sergeant Kup/Ironhide action figure, yet another case of Kup being used for the Orion Pax design (an exclusive figure of Orion and Doin used the Targetmaster Kup and numerous Customizers used generations Kup to make a CHUG Orion before a some did a turnaround using his generations figure to make a version of Kup.) Orion's earth robot mode will be fairly uncommon in use because as his vigilante mode he uses his cybertronion form, to prevent people recognising his alt mode when he drove around.)**. The figure then turned into a red and blue Tributary 1500 pickup truck.

Then blue energy seemed to surge from within between the panels before coalescing as a figure of White energy engulfed in blue flames. Then the flames extinguished and left the red and blue armoured figure that attacked the car park. He had a red torso and blue pants, gloves and boots as well as the same helmet as his giant form. This was Orion Pax, an armoured vigilante who was slowly chipping away at organised and random crime in old Chicago for several years. **(Orion's human sized robot form is the arkham knight but recoloured)**. Then the mask slid up to the top of his helmet, exposing a Caucasian face with blue eyes. Then the rest of his helmet revealing a short black beard and shaggy black hair.

Then his armour transformed into a teenager in black sneakers, dark blue cargo pants held up by a black belt using a copper double D ring buckle and a black T-shirt with a red jacket over it. He also wore a blue baseball cap and a grey neck warmer scarf. This was Orion Jones, a 17 year old orphan who grew up in a Parker Square orphanage. Quickly he entered the makeshift lift that allowed him to enter the bunker and activated it. When he stepped into the room.

As soon as he entered he heard what at first sounded like static but was actually 8 specific tones per second. "01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00100000 01001111 01110010 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01000100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00111111 _(Hello Orion. Did your mission go well?)_ " Orion looked over to see a largish object, about the size of a small car, slightly longer. It was a blue metallic wagon with what looked like seats and 6 heavy duty tires. **(I think we all know what G1 Roller looks like. Like many re releases I have repainted him blue to match his master.)** This was Roller, Orion's personal drone. As a child at the orphanage Orion had had trouble with friends so he built Roller using parts scavenged from a crashed space ship he later realised was his own which he discovered in an abandoned cove near Chicago. He had built the drone's chassis and then coded a sentient AI, although he was unable to code it to speak in English, instead programming him to use a binary form of Morse code **(Roller's binary was translated using and then to hear it as Morse then run the binary output trough . at a speed/wpm of 100.)** following this he became more skilled as he learnt more but he couldn't bring himself to alter Roller's coding on such an extreme level. Similarly he gradually upgraded Roller's chassis but never simply transferred the programming to a new body, to him Roller was his oldest friend and was a person, not a thing, to put him in a new body or change his mind as unforgivable to him.

"I got caught after the op by some Viceroys but the Club soldiers got caught." Orion reported.

"Let me guess, you jumped into the water to escape and swam here." A sarcastic British voice **(Dave Gorman)** said. Orion turned to look at his computer setup, where the voice came from.

"Yes Teletrann. I did." Teletrann 1 was Orion's second AI, this one was a sentient operating system built into the bunker by Orion out of the remains of the old ship's computer's, while its own remains had been relocated to one of the old warehouses on the island. "Either way it's late and I start at AU tomorrow. Good night Teletrann, good night Roller."

"Good night Orion."

"01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01001111 01110010 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 _(Good night Orion.)_ "

* * *

 **And the opening scene is complete.**


End file.
